<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous  [Killua x Reader] by JJBEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198068">Dangerous  [Killua x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBEE/pseuds/JJBEE'>JJBEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HXH Yandere Reader Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBEE/pseuds/JJBEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[READER INSERT]  " Did you seriously think that this was going to work on me of all people? "  He asked you, his hand wrenching your shoulder tightly within his grip.  " After being made aware of everything that I'm capable of, me, Killua Zoldyck? " </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HXH Yandere Reader Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous  [Killua x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        The night descended upon you, the air reeked of blood and decay. You weren't even close to the door yet you were afraid to go anywhere near it, but you knew who was inside.  <em>He </em>was there, waiting for you, even though you were scared of what was going to be inside the room, you were wise not to ignore his demands for your attention. Killua could be quite the monster sometimes, but never did you think that he would go this far.  You were nauseous just thinking about it, and the noxious fumes in the air added on to nausea, but you were still holding yourself together through the pain.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        What was on the other side of this door?  Who would you see lying on the ground, surrounded by their blood, captured by the embrace of death?</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        Your hand slowly moved to the door handle.  It turned effortlessly and smoothly to your chagrin. Watching the door creep open, it unveiled a new world before you. You had little time to react as your face was blasted with the acrid smell of death, causing you to double over and nearly vomit on the spot.  It took everything within you to fight your reflexes, nearly becoming lightheaded from your efforts, but you were able to recover.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>Do you think I'm afraid of hurting you [Y/N]? </em> <em>Do you think that because I am so nice to you that you can walk free, that you can talk to whoever you want, whenever you want when I'm not looking?  You took me for granted. I don't appreciate that. </em>"  <em>Killua</em>.  His voice sent chills down your spine.  “ No, “ you answer him in a quiet voice,  “ <em>Killua, I wasn’t trying to do anything with them. I only spoke to them for up to a few minutes at a time. I didn't have anything to do with these people!</em> “ It was a sobering thought.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        ” <em>I just told you why I killed them [Y/N].  I'm not fond of repeating myself. </em>“ Killua stood from his chair. You could see him in the dim light that was provided by the room now that he was closer to you. You could see the veins bulging in his hands, his nails were sharp as you had seen them be before in previous encounters. Blood splatter covered his body from head-to-toe.  You find yourself slowly backing away from him, but you knew your lover well, there wasn't any fighting him, there wasn't any escaping him.  " <em>Killua, </em>"  you called his name quietly, your mind surging and trying its best to come up with an excuse that would get you out of this hot mess.  You didn't want to die, but you knew he was going to kill you.  You didn't want to die because of something you'd thought was only a minor inconvenience. " <em>Please, I... </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>What are you going to say, </em>"  he was in front of you, his psychotic blue eyes stared down at your face.  " "<em>Don't kill me?" Of course, I wouldn't kill you, [Y/N].  I love you far too much to kill you, don't be ridiculous. </em>"  He pulled you into an embrace and squeezed you in his arms tightly, his hands stroking down your back and reaching back up to your shoulders. You were hesitant to hug him back but slowly brought yourself to wrap your arms around him. . . feeling the two of you lock together in the embrace, your eyes closing as you brought yourself to lean into him with your head pressing on his shoulder.  " <em>Of course, I love you, </em></sup>
  </sub>
  <sub>
    <sup>" he whispered.  </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        The air was still and quiet, neither of you spoke to each other and instead held this awkward silence.  You knew better than to move away from Killua, you knew better than to fight him when he was so much stronger than you, so you accepted your fate, resting against him like this.  It was actually kind of nice after a while, it made you feel like he still loved you.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        That was until you could feel his sharp nails burrowing themselves into your back.  </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>Ah! </em>"  You cried out. Your body began to squirm underneath his embrace that only got tighter the more you struggled against him. " <em>Stop STOP!  It hurts, Killua, PLEASE!! </em>"  You shrieked.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>This hurts, hmm?  Am I hurting you [Y/N]?  Does it hurt as much as you hurt me? </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        Your screaming turned into wailing and sobbing, your body that had been consistently put to the test since you met Gon and Killua at the hunter exam became partially numbed to the excruciating feeling of his nails piercing and digging into your skin.   Thankfully he didn't seem to be pushing his fingers any deeper into your body. " <em>N-no, Killua, it doesn't, </em>"  you sobbed,  " <em>I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! </em>" </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p><sub><sup>        " <em>You're sorry? </em>"  Killua's hands ceased their assault on your body.  He pulled his fingers out of your skin.  The numb feeling that took over that area of your body ceased to exist at the moment, and the pain began to flood you from head-to-toe. Your own hands gripped at the shirt Killua wore to somehow relieve the agonizing pain you felt through putting pressure into your fingers.  Your body began to shake, but you kept yourself up as best as you could.  </sup></sub>" <em>yes, </em>"  you breathed, " <em>I'm so sorry that I hurt you Killua, I won't ever do it again! </em>"</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        Silence fell.  </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        Killua pulled himself away, his hands holding yours tightly as he looked down at you.  " <em>Good, </em>"  he smirked, " <em>I'll trust you, but just to make sure I'll handle it on my own. </em>"  He said calmly.  He gripped your hand crushingly tight. It was better than the pain you felt in your back, that was for damn sure though.  You were dragged effortlessly out of the building that the two of you were in.  </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        On the way out, he ripped off the note on the outside that lured you inside. He balled it up and tossed it aside. Your teeth clenched and grit themselves together while the two of you walked back to your apartment, the pain you were feeling was unbearable, but you knew better than to talk to Killua right now.  The sounds made on the trek back would be the sounds of you whimpering and your footsteps colliding with the cement of the sidewalk.  The two of you didn't pass by very many people on the way, so there was no one to stop and ask you what was wrong - perhaps that was for the best.  You held your silence as the two of you stepped inside the apartment building, your eyes warily looking over to the elevator as he dragged you over to it.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        You were scared, scared that he was going to do something horrible inside the apartment once the two of you were in it.  As you entered the elevator your body nearly collapsed against his, your body sinking to the floor before Killua's.  His hands went to your shoulders as he stared down at you, a shadow cast over his face to prevent you from studying any bright details, as well as rendering his expression unreadable.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>I think I like you in this position. </em>"  He smirked.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        You shook your head,  " <em>no, KIllua... please, my back... we need to go to the hospital... </em>"  you were tired of behaving like it wasn't an issue.  The pain was still there even after ten minutes of putting up with it.  </sup>
  </sub>
  <sub>
    <sup>" <em>No we don't! </em>"  he rolled his eyes as he pulled you up. " <em>I'll take care of you, don't worry about it.  Only I should be the one to touch you anyway. </em>"  </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        The elevator conveniently came to a stop for him so that he could lug you out of it and drag you to your apartment door.  You could feel your body be dragged against his, your legs touching the floor, your injured back coming dangerously close to touching the floor, but your body was too weak to fight against his, you could only cry out at the feeling.  " <em>KIllua, please, it hurts! </em>"  You whimper,  " <em>let me get up! </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>I'll pass~ </em>"  the white-haired boy spoke casually as he grabbed the key from your apartment from his pocket.  You took this moment to try and lift yourself, but you were only met with the feeling of pain, as his hand tangled with your hair to force you back down onto the ground.  </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        The door opened.  Killua dropped your hold on his body and stepped inside.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        This... this was the chance, the only chance you would have to run if you were going to run.  You were injured and on the brink of passing out, but an attempt of running and hiding sounded better than submitting to whatever would happen inside that room.  Your body slowly brought itself to stand with the help of the columns of the doorway.  Right as you were able to fully stand, KIllua glanced back at you for a moment.  " <em>Go lay on the bed, </em>"  he ordered you, " <em>I'm gonna go get the first-aid. 'kay? </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        You said nothing as he disappeared around the corner.  Your body instinctively turned to jet away from the scene as fast as your injured body could take you, finding yourself facing out into the hallway.  <em>What am I running for?  </em>You had no answer for yourself but <em>anything </em>was better right now then being at the behest of Killua, even if you still loved him you knew that there wasn't any turning back from this point on. ...at least not for you.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        Your body tip-toed itself away from the doorway to your apartment and out into the hallway.  You began to make your break for it, but you were stopped mid-way.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>Did you seriously think that this was going to work on <strong>me </strong>of all people? </em>"  He asked you, his hand wrenching your shoulder tightly within his grip.  " <em>After being made aware of everything that I'm capable of, me, Killua Zoldyck? </em>"  There were no words to express the genuine amount of surprise the white-haired boy felt.  He was wordless as he pulled you back inside the apartment, this time closing the door behind him and securing you inside with him.  You were powerless to fight against him.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>Now, let's go take care of those wounds of yours, shall we? </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        He brought you further inside the apartment to your bedroom, where you were originally supposed to be in the first place. </sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        There were chains on the bed.  You could see them very well - they stuck out like a sore thumb because they were black against the gray sheets of your bed.  " <em>Ki-killua, what is this?? </em>"  You ask him worriedly, but he pays you no mind as he pushes you onto the bed.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        You aren't given time to react.  He's already putting the ensemble together on your body.  First your ankles, then your arms, and finally your neck are all bound by the same black metal.  You wince in confusion, your eyes going up to him.  " <em>W-what is the meaning of this?!  What are you doing to me?! </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>Seeing as I can't let you wander out without talking to people like only you know how to, I figured I'd take the necessary steps to ensure that you can't run away ever again. </em>"  He spoke in such a cheerful voice.  You were unnerved by it.  </sup>
  </sub>
  <sub>
    <sup>" <em>You can't do this to me... it's not right, </em>"  You tried to reason with him, " <em>I don't want to be stuck like this forever! </em>"</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        " <em>Oh, but I can do this to you, and you can be stuck like this forever! </em>"  He grinned.  " <em>Don't worry [Y/N], I won't let it be too lonely in here.  I'll make sure to stay with you as much as I can!  Like, I'll feed you, I'll bathe you, all that stuff.  Like a pet.  Only if you're good, though. </em>"  </sup>
  </sub>
  <sub>
    <sup>You looked on in horror while he continued speaking.  He seemed to forget what he needed to do at the moment.  " <em>Right, I almost forgot!  I need to patch up that wound of yours. Hold on, I'm coming back~ </em>"  So cheerful, so disturbing, you hated every second of it.  You watched as he disappeared.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        You took this time to look down at the predicament you were placed in.  You were surrounded by familiar things, but you were in something unfamiliar: these chains, that you were supposed to be in forever.  It was a horrifying thought, being bound to this one spot forever with someone as chaotic as Killua being the one to look over you... he would've been more than willing to have you killed on the spot, you were almost certain of that.</sup>
  </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>
    <sup>        When Killua came back, he was holding a small first-aid kit in his hand, but more importantly, he was holding a large container of rubbing alcohol in his other hand - you already knew where this was going.  You swallowed thickly as he came closer.</sup>
  </sub>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>